London!
by Kates89
Summary: So we had the wedding, it's now time for the honeymoon! oneshot


**So we had the wedding, now here's the honeymoon :) It's been a while since I've been to London properly so I'm hoping things aren't to badly written :)**

**This is my first story that hasn't actually included any of the Messers so I really hope it's okay!**

Jess sat on the balcony of her and Flack's hotel room, she took in the view of the River Thames while she sipped her coffee. "What'cha doing?" Flack asked coming to sit in the seat opposite.

"Just taking in the view" she smiled "I can't believe today is our last day here"

"I know" he replied sadly "but it'll be good to get back and see everyone"

Jess nodded and took another sip of her coffee. They'd had a brilliant two weeks in London, they'd been on the millennium wheel, gone to Madame Tussaud's and the London dungeons. They'd even taken the train down to Portsmouth on one of the days to visit the historic dockyard. They both loved looking round all the old ships. Flack even had a souvenir to remember the trip by, on the Victory the lowest ceiling was 5 ft 1. Flack didn't quite duck enough to get through and ended up banging his head on one of the beams, he now had a nice egg-shaped lump on his head. After visiting the dockyard the went up the Spinnaker tower before taking the train back to London. Last night they'd gone to see the Lion King Musical in the West end.

"How's your head now?" Jess asked leaning forward to inspect her husbands bump.

"It's going down"

"Good" she smiled sitting back in her chair.

"What shall we do today?"

"Let's go visit the Queen"

"What? Dressed like that?" Flack smirked looking at Jess who was dressed in just one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"What's wrong with this?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with it" he gave her a cheeky wink "but I think the her Majesty may be a little upset over it"

"I best get changed then" Jess smiled before drinking the last of her coffee and carrying the cup inside.

"Let me help you" Flack grinned following her in.

"No, you helped me last night and we ended up being late for the show" she giggled as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.

"Hey, don't you blame me for that one. You're the one who wanted round two"

"Okay okay, I'll own up to that. I really want to spend today looking round London though"

"Alright, I'm sure round three can wait until tonight"

"That it can" Jess grinned planting a kiss to his lips "And if you're really lucky you may get round four and five as well"

Flack stood, staring open-mouthed at his wife as she made her way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later the couple were finally ready to leave the hotel room and explore London. "Got the camera?" Jess asked as she shut the door.

"Yep, it's here" Flack pulled the silver camera from his pocket to show her.

"Good, I promised my Dad we'd take lots of photos"

"We have, we already had to buy that second SD card remember"

"I know, but I just want lots to remember this trip by" she told him as she took hold of his hand.

"This has been one hell of a trip, hasn't it?"

"It has" she smiled pressing the button for the elevator "Oh, don't forget we need to get something for Lucy and Joshua today"

"Thanks for reminding me, I'm sure they'd kill me if I came back with nothing"

"No they wouldn't, Joshua already said he only wanted you back"

"Do you think he'd find that acceptable when I actually arrived back?"

Jess giggled "Probably not"

They left the hotel and headed towards the tube station. "I'm gonna miss London and all its Britishness" Flack stated

"Britishness?" Jess asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah you know, like the black cabs, all the tea, the red telephone boxes, it's all what makes Britain, British."

"I like are yellow cabs though, they're easier to spot"

"That's true, but these ones have cool pictures on the side" Flack smiled pointing to one that went past that had the musical Wicked advertised on the side.

Jess laughed "We'll have to find one later and get your picture taken with it"

"Yeah, let's do that" Flack exclaimed as they walked down the steps of the tube station and made their way over to the map "Right so where do we need to get off?"

"Erm..." Jess looked around the map "I think Green Park seems to be the nearest station to Buckingham palace"

"Okay, Green Park it is" Flack smiled as he wrapped his arm protectively around Jess's waist. They made their way to the platform and got on the tube.

"These are no different to the ones in New York" Jess told him as they stood cuddled up together by the door "You're still rammed in like cattle"

"Probably the same on tubes where ever you go"

"We should have got a cab" she sighed.

"And missed this wonderful experience? I think not" he laughed "And anyway, we need to make use of our last day of these tube passes"

"True" she smiled resting her head on his chest.

They soon arrived at Green Park and made their way out of the station. "Which way now?" Flack asked.

Jess pulled her pocket map out of her bag and looked for Buckingham Palace "That way" she smiled pointing in the direction of the palace.

"Okay" Flack replied taking hold of her hand again "You reckon the Queen will let us in for tea and scones?"

"We can tell her we just want to say hello to the new Prince George" Jess laughed.

"Yeah, and then I can play Polo on horses out back with William, while you and Kate discuss all the things that you women discuss"

"What do we women discuss?" Jess asked looking up at Flack.

"Oh you know, shoes, clothes, that sort of thing"

"When have you ever heard me sit and talk about shoes and clothes?"

"You do with Lindsay and Jo all the time"

"Because we were discussing the wedding, Don"

"Oh yeah" Flack replied awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck "I take that back then"

"So you should" Jess smiled. "I'll have you know I quite like discussing things like guns and gory films as well as 'women things'"

"I know that"

"As my husband I hope you would" she told him as she leant up to give him a kiss.

"That doesn't get old"

"What doesn't?"

"Hearing you call me your husband"

Jess grinned and then gasped "Look, there it is" she pointed to the palace.

"That's stunning" Flack said as he pulled out the camera from his pocket to take a photo. "I've seen photos of this from when Mac came to London with Peyton but nothing beats seeing it for real"

"No it doesn't" Jess replied as she waited for Flack to take his photo. "Oh look they have the guards out too, rumour has it you can't make any of them smile"

"Pfft, who says you can't?" Flack asked putting the camera back in his pocket.

"I don't know it's just something I read online"

"I bet I can make one smile"

"You sound pretty confident about this" Jess said as they approached the gates where the guards were stood.

"Of course I am" Flack told her "I'm sure these can't be much harder to crack than Mac"

"Mac?"

"Yeah, he never smiles but I can make him occasionally"

"Go give it a shot then"

"Okay" Flack said before approaching one of the guards "Hey, I'm Don"

The guard stared at Flack with a dead pan expression.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

The guard didn't reply just carried on staring.

"Okay, I'll tell it anyway, two antenna met, fell in love and got married, the ceremony wasn't much, but the reception was excellent"

The guard carried on staring.

"Antenna, reception... get it? Okay I'll try another What happens when you squash a grape? It gives a little wine... come on, that was at least worth a little smile"

Jess laughed and grabbed Flack's arm pulling him away "Come on"

"Oh, Jess just one more, I reckon he was about to crack"

"No he wasn't, you were just embarrassing yourself"

"Humph" Flack grumbled as Jess pulled him away.

"Look, they have a palace shop" she said as they went round the corner "Shall we see if they have anything for Lucy and Joshua?"

"Okay" Flack replied.

Jess held his hand and led him into the shop, they looked around at all the different souvenirs cups, chocolates, magnets "What sort of thing do you want to get them?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it" Flack told her honestly.

"Okay, well let's see" Jess walked over to the small clothing area "Oh Don, look at these" she held up a pair of guardsman pyjamas, that had medals, gold buttons and even the white belt all printed on the front. The black trousers even had a red stripe running down the side "How cute would Joshua look in these"

"He would look pretty cute" Flack agreed "We have to get him these, do they do a girls version for Lucy?"

Jess looked around before spotting a pink set of pyjamas that had _'Princess' _written in white writing just below the left shoulder of the top. "There's these"

Flack screwed his nose up "I don't like them, they're to plain and I'm pretty sure she has at least two pairs of pyjama's with princess written on anyway"

"Okay, I'm sure we can find something else" Jess told him as she carried on looking. "What about this?" Jess asked holding up 'The Usborne Princess's handbook'

"What is it?" Flack asked coming over with a pair of pink socks in his hand.

"It teaches you how to be a princess" she smiled knowing it was perfect for the Messer's princess loving daughter.

"She'll love that" Flack smiled as he checked the price "I'll get here these pink princess socks too, just so I've spent about the same on them"

"Okay" Jess smiled as Flack went to pay for his items.

"I still can't believe after two weeks here, I still can't work out this whole money system they have going on" he sighed as he came back over to Jess.

"I know, it's hard. I think it works out that things are cheaper here than they are back home"

Flack nodded "I think so too. Where shall we go now?"

"Shall we find somewhere to get some lunch?"

"Food always sounds good to me" Flack grinned.

"Let's take a walk to Covent Gardens and see what there is to eat there"

"Okay" Flack smiled taking Jess's hand.

Half an hour later they arrived at Covent Garden and found a nice little café where they sat and had lunch. "This is lovely" Jess smiled as she sipped some of her tea.

"It is, it's busy but not crazy busy like it is back home"

"Maybe we should move here" Jess joked

"What?"

"Yeah, we could buy a nice little house here, our children could have posh British accents and say things like taxi, pavement and crisps"

"No, our children will be saying cab, sidewalk and chips thank you very much"

Jess giggled "I was just messing with you, I knew there was no way I could take you out of New York permanently"

"No, there isn't" he smiled.

"I'm not sure I'd want to live here anyway" Jess told him honestly "I don't reckon our job would be as exciting over here as it is back home"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look around you, everyone seems to be getting on around here just a little too well. I reckon the detectives here sit around twiddling their thumbs most of the day or dealing with petty crimes. A big one might come up every now and again but not like in New York where we get them weekly."

"I dunno, Jess. Have you seen the news channels here?"

"No, have you?"

"I've put them on a couple of times while you've been in the shower or asleep. There seems to be a lot of big crimes going on here as well"

"Oh okay" Jess replied "Well I guess we could move here then"

"No no, we've already decided that we weren't going to we can't go back and change plans that have already been made"

Jess laughed at her husband "I'm just joking"

"Good, now what shall we do for our last afternoon in good old London?"

"Shall we take a look at a couple of the free museums? Like the history and science ones?"

"Yeah, that sounds a good idea" Flack smiled as he left a couple of notes on the table to cover their meal and leave a tip.

An hour later they arrived at the Natural History museum. They walked around together hand in hand taking in all the sights. There was so much to see, dinosaurs, birds, skeletons. They were both amazed by the entire museum. Jess had taken a few pictures of different exhibits, Flack made sure she got a few of the dinosaurs as he knew Joshua would love them. They spent so long looking around at every part that when they finally came out they realised it was too late to visit the science museum. "Shall we just stop of a pub for dinner instead?" Flack asked.

"Yeah that sounds good" Jess replied as they made they way down the street. They stopped at the first pub they could find 'The Shipmaker' Going in they approached the bar, deciding to order some drinks first before they ordered their food.

"Hey, What can I get you?" The young bar woman asked.

"What do you want, Jess?" Flack asked his wife.

"A red wine please"

"And I'll have..."

"You have to have this" Jess said excitedly pointing to one of the taps.

"What is it?"

"Look"

Flack came over and had a look, he smiled when he saw the name "I'll have a Flack's double drop"

"Are you sure?" The bar woman asked pulling a face.

Flack nodded "It's named after me so I have to try it"

"You're called Flack double drop?"

Jess giggled "No, his.. I mean our last name is Flack"

"Oooh" the girl laughed as she pulled Flack his pint "I guess, considering it's named after you I should let you have these on the house"

"Are you sure?" Flack asked as he accepted his pint and Jess's glass of wine.

"Positive" the girl smiled.

"Thank you, that's very generous" Flack replied before leading Jess off to find a table near the window.

"So what do you taste like then?" Jess asked as she sat down.

"You should know" Flack smirked.

"Eugh, you are so gross, I meant your drink"

Flack took a sip "Not great to be honest"

"Let's try" Jess took the drink from Flack and took a sip "Oh god, that's awful"

"Ah, well it was free so I can't really complain"

"True" she smiled pulling out the menu from the holder in the middle of the table and passing it to Flack before taking one for herself. "Let's go for something really British"

"Like what?"

"Well I'm going to go for sausage, peas and chips"

"Okay, I think I'll have the scampi" Flack replied.

They ordered their food and while they waited for it to arrive they discussed the wonderful two weeks they'd had in England, but they both agreed they couldn't wait to get home to New York to see all their friends and family.


End file.
